


Song

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: If a bird and a fish were to fall in love, where would they live?





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3]() ((coming soon!))
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/16012.html)

_**Banner:**_   


**_Prompt:_**   



End file.
